El encuentro
by fuksiia
Summary: ¿Porque tenia que enamorarse del hermano de el?¿porque tenia que ser ella la que cambiara sus sentimientos por alice?.Una historia de proteccion entre 2 almas que sin darse cuenta se enamoraron desde las sombras.¡Es mi primer fic y espero que les guste!
1. ¿donde esta jasper?

Holaas a todos.... bueno este es mi primer fic.... no estoy muy segura de el pero bueno, no pierdo nada intentandolo y ojala lo disfruten!! :)

* * *

Bella amaba a Edward, sentía por el un amor muy fuerte quizás demasiado, ella creía que era tanto, que se impactaba de si misma por haber llegado a amar tanto a un ser, era todo casi, casi perfecto, pero bella tenia una inquietud en su corazón, algo que impedía que el amor que sentía por Edward estuviera al cien por ciento lo cual hacia que ella se sintiera mal, mal porque no amaba a Edward tanto como el a ella y lo que era peor… aun no sabia que es lo que la hacia dudar, a ratos esa inquietud la hacia alejarse mentalmente de Edward estando con el, cuando se separaban y pensaba en eso se sentía malvada y ese sentimiento la estaba quemando por dentro esa noche, estando en su automóvil se decidió a encontrar que era eso que la hacia sentirse insegura con respecto al amor de Edward, ¿que sentimiento era ese? Y que es lo que lo provocaba era lo que tenía que saber. Bella no sabia en ese momento que esa pequeña inseguridad haría que su amor por Edward disminuyera, Bella no sabia que lo que provocaba el extraño sentimiento no era un algo…era un alguien que se mantuvo en la oscuridad y que pronto saldría a la luz para mostrarse ante ella como un mundo nuevo, un mundo que ni con Edward logro conocer, un mundo de sensaciones, sentimientos y cosas que con edward nunca pudo sentir, es cierto, amaba a Edward, pero ese alguien era lo que bella necesitaba, y estaba mucho mas cerca de lo que bella pensaba.

Era un día como todos en Forks, hacia frío y Bella presentía que llovería ese día, como siempre bajo y tomo desayuno junto a Charlie, el estaba un poco cansado puesto que la noche anterior había habido un asesinato cerca del bosque, un delincuente al parecer. A bella le gustaba hablar con Charlie de los asesinatos, era un poco sádico pero no era el asesinato en sí lo que le gustaba, no, era intentar deducir como morían, Charlie se levanto, iba tarde para recibir los resultados de la autopsia del cuerpo, se despidió de bella con un beso en la cabeza y se fue, bella se quedo solo un momento para poder acabar su leche y también se levanto para ir a la escuela. Por alguna razón ese día se sentía rápida de mente y eso era bueno porque tenia examen de matemáticas, el ultimo examen antes de las vacaciones, ella y edward iban a ir a la playa ese verano que ella esperaba ansiosamente, todo era normal hasta el momento, sin darse cuenta y había llegado a la escuela, se bajo, al abrir la puerta sintió el frío aire golpeando su cara en forma de anuncio, por lo general al llegar estaban los sus amigos reunidos charlando sobre cualquier cosa, y así fue ese día, se aproximo y charlaron unos minutos hasta que sonó la campana, bella estaba muy extrañada, edward nunca llegaba tarde a clase, podía faltar varias veces pero tarde casi nunca, y el ya le había dicho que no faltaría al ultimo examen, en ese momento sintió otro golpe de aire pero este la golpeo en forma de aviso, algo había pasado y por eso edward no estaba ahí, por un momento pensó que no entraría a clase, tenia que saber donde estaba edward y porque no había llegado, pero se acordó del examen y pensó – no creo que le haya sucedido nada, después de todo el es un vampiro, es fuerte y seguro si es que esta en peligro los demás lo protegerán – era un poco despreocupado pero bella sabia que edward era fuerte, además ya había faltado muchas veces y con eso se había ganado una advertencia de la profesora de matemáticas sobre que si faltaba de nuevo le bajaría puntos en el examen y ella necesitaba esos puntos, estaba preocupada pero sabia que edward se enojaría si ella faltaba y al final el estaba bien así que dio media vuelta y entro la escuela, primera clase: historia, luego venia el examen, al principio bella se sintió desconcentrada, pensaba en edward, en su inquietud, en el asesinato, pero luego logro hacer la mayoría de ejercicios del examen se levanto apresurada, al levantarse logro ver por la ventana, era edward y los demás Cullen que venían llegando, Alice no tenia buena cara, pero, un momento, no estaban todos.

Bella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, tenia… ¿tenia miedo?, ¿Por qué?, Edward estaba bien y los demás igual pero ¿Por qué sentía este miedo en el pecho? También se preguntaba porque Edward no había entrado a clase porque. RIIIING… antes de que se pudiera hacer mas preguntas había sonado el timbre para el almuerzo, bella tomo sus cosas y como alma que lleva el diablo salio corriendo haciendo caso omiso a lo que le decía Anna. Al llegar al comedor vio a los Cullen sentados en la mesa de siempre, se quedo parada observándolos y enumerando su nombres por los asientos de siempre, edward, Rosalie, Emmet , Alice y ….¿Jasper?, de repente sintió un frío recorrerle el pecho, sintió terror, ¿Dónde estaba Jasper?, después vino una pregunta extraña ¿Por qué se sentía tan preocupada por Jasper, porque tenia gansa de llorar?, no era que estuviera exagerando, al lado del asiento vacío donde debería estar Jasper había una Alice con un rostro completamente apagado y lleno de tristeza, y el rostro de los demás no variaba, algo malo había pasado algo muy malo y no se sentía preparada para saberlo, era extraño, este sentimiento que de repente le surgió, era como cuando… como cuando pensó que perdería a Edward pero multiplicado por cien, se acercó decididamente a la mesa, tenia que saber que había sucedido con Jasper, tenia que saber que estaba bien, ¿porque?, eso no importa, solamente tenia que saberlo para… para estar tranquila.

Sin ningún intento de disimular el hecho de que estaba demasiado preocupada a pesar de ser jasper pregunto con un tono muy preocupado, con un tono de miedo y casi histérica logro hilar las palabras:

-¿¡Dónde esta Jasper!?.

* * *

En word se me hacia mas largo jejejeje ... bueno, espero que les haya gustado porque lo hice con mucho esmero y espero sus criticas sean negativas o positivas gracias por leerlo :)


	2. Angustia y frio

Bella estaba agitada, sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, al hacer la pregunta sintió la mirada interrogante de todos, miro a los ojos a edward buscando una respuesta pero solo veía tanta desolación como en los demás, miro el suelo al darse cuenta de que tenia que ser mas cuidadosa con lo que decía, de repente, algo callo de sus ojos sin siquiera rozar sus mejillas, era una lagrima, el tormento del suspenso la estaba matando y mirar el suelo solo reforzaba en su alma el hecho de que algo había pasado, a veces su poderosa intuición podía ser un maldito estorbo, de pronto, edward habló, después de esos 5 segundos que se hicieron horas para bella edward por fin respondió:

-Bella, esto es, difícil de contarte- bella apretaba los puños, seguía mirando al suelo- jasper…jasper.

Bella sintió unos brazos asomarse por su cuello, era Alice, que buscaba consuelo en los brazos de bella, la apretó muy fuerte, estaba mal, bella sentía en el pecho de Alice una fuerza reprimida muy fuerte, si Alice hubiera podido llorar, hubiera dejado empapada a bella, con una voz baja pero llena de rabia y tristeza Alice dijo:

-Es jasper…jasper nos abandono… me abandono

-¿Qué?... ¿porque?-bella no podía creerlo, jasper jamás dejaría a Alice… se supone-

-No lo se… no puedo ver donde esta -se escapo un sollozo ahogado de su garganta- mis poderes…bueno, los de todos están bloqueados, nadie sabe donde esta y ya no sabemos donde buscar.

Ya habían buscado en todas partes donde podría ir jasper, incluso Emmet había ido a Atlanta, un lugar muy adorado por los antiguos confederados pero nada, jasper no había dejado ningún rastro de cual podría ser el lugar donde podría haber ido. Era inútil que Alice buscara consuelo en los brazos de su amiga bella, pues ella se sentía mas desolada a cada palabra sobre la desaparición repentina de Jasper,¿Cómo podía ser que se sintiera tan triste?, después de todo solo se trataba de jasper…solo era jasper, se lo repetía a cada segundo, como intentando de incorporarlo a su mente y así mejorar su estado de animo, pero no funcionaba, sentía que iba a llorar pero no podía, en ese instante Bella recordó la presencia de edward , sintió que se alborotaba su conciencia, había metido la pata, a pesar del dolor de todos logro reconocer en la cara de edward una leve expresión interrogante, Alice se dio cuenta de la mirada que bella compartía con Edward y se hizo a un lado, bella intentando ocultar su dolor se lanzo en los brazos de Edward, alzo la vista y se topo con los ojos de edward y bella le dedico una sonrisa, la sonrisa mas fingida que había echo jamás pero el no se dio cuenta, bella logro encontrar un poco de consuelo en los brazos de edward pero había un problema, era, era, no…no era jasper.

¡Pero que estaba pensando, estaba en los brazos de su amado edward y pensaba en jasper!... ¿su amado edward?... si, su amado edward, porque así debía ser. Edward le tomo la mano y la alejo de los demás, se alejaron hasta el bosquecito cerca de la escuela, edward se sentó sobre una raíz sobresaliente de un enorme árbol de manera muy abatida. Bella iba a preguntarle que había pasado pero edward comenzó a hablar justo cuando bella abrió la boca:

-La verdad es que hace casi 4 días que no aparece, se supone que se había ido con Alice a la playa pero Alice volvió sola mas o menos tres o cuatro horas después de que se fueron llego un poco histérica diciendo que había perdido por completo el rastro de jasper cuando se bajo de el auto para limpiar su ropa, puesto que se había derramado algo, cuando volvió de la gasolinera el ya no estaba.

-¿Y ya pensaron en alguna razón por la que jasper podría haber desaparecido?- en ese momento casi se le escapo un sollozo, pero con una fuerza casi sobrehumana logro tragárselo.

-Alice cree que fue victoria

En ese momento bella sintió que le clavaban una enorme daga en medio de el estomago, no, no podía ser… Jasper era casi indestructible, además, ¿para que querría victoria a jasper? E hilo la misma pregunta

-¿Edward, para que querría victoria a Jasper?,- dijo casi histérica, ya no por el hecho de que jasper había desaparecido, no, no, si no que jasper había desaparecido por culpa de... ¿victoria?

-Quizás pensó que nosotros como grupo éramos muy fuertes y logro ver a Jasper un poco alejado de la "manada" y aprovecho la oportunidad de hacernos daño de algún modo, bueno, esa es la teoría de Carlisle, yo pienso lo mismo.

Bella empezó a imaginarse lo peor, el brillante y hermoso rostro de Jasper, sus manos gigantescas, aquellas que le habían echo tanto daño y sus ojos que estaban alerta en todo momento, todo, absolutamente todo reducido a un patético cadáver tirado en medio de un bosque y un haz de luz iluminando los diamantes de su cara con una expresión difícil de explicar a causa de lo dolorosa que era. En ese momento edward la saco de sus sórdidos pensamientos:

-No quiero pensar en que esa desgraciada es la razón por la que jasper desapareció y la verdad dudo un poco, jasper es muy astuto, calculador es demasiado difícil que victoria lo halla agarrado, pero aun así, tengo un presentimiento muy estremecedor, si no fue victoria… ¿Por qué desapareció?

-Quizás se fue a propósito con victoria para…no lose…para alejarla de nosotros

La idea sonaba un poco...como decirlo, extraña, bella dudaba que así fuera, quería huir, adonde fuera, quería saber donde estaba jasper, a pesar de que los momentos de tensión habían sido pocos hasta el momento bella sentía que había corrido una maratón, derepente, logro sentir por fin el dolor de edward y se dio cuenta de que tenia que consolarlo, y de que mejor manera que diciéndole cosas positivas, aunque no se sintiese positiva ese día:

-Tienes que estar tranquilo, ya aparecerá-Bella sentía agria la lengua de decir idiotez, quizás a Jasper le había pasado algo y ella como una boba se llenaba la boca de palabras falsas-.

-No puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que mi hermano desapareció quien sabe donde

Hermano, bella sintió que iba a vomitar, de alguna extraña forma, el hecho de que le dijera hermano a Jasper la hizo sentir atrapada.

En ese momento los grises cielos de Forks se tiñeron de lágrimas y la lluvia comenzó a caer sin piedad sobre la triste tierra, es tarde ella y Alice iban a ir de compras, era obvio que eso ya no sucedería…-en eso suena el teléfono de bella, era Charlie-:

-¿Si?

-¿sigues en la escuela hija?

-si, estoy con edward

-pensé que irías de compras con Alice…

-si, bueno, hubo unos percances, no iremos, por, por….la lluvia.-la voz de bella se estaba a punto de quebrar a cada segundo.-Bueno no iré así que me iré a casa de Ed y…

-Tengo detalles sobre el asesinato, por si te interesaba.-las palabras eran un poco tétricas pero después de todo… era Charlie ¿no?-sabes, el clima esta demasiado malo, quiero que te vayas a casa.-la voz de charlie expresaba temor, el no quería que bella anduviese sola, y su tono no dejaba a bella otra opción, resultado, no pudo negarse. Bella sintió el miedo de Charlie y opto por decirle a Edward.-

-Debo irme, Charlie quiere que vaya a casa.

-Te acompaño, con este clima no quiero dejarte sola.-los ojos de Edward expresaban los mismo que un cachorro abandonado, decían: quiéreme, apóyame, llévame contigo, pero bella al verlos no pudo apiadarse, estaba tan centrada en su preocupación por jasper que dejo la mirada que la derretía en otros momentos cuan papel que esta botado en la calle-. Bella iba a decir que si pero sonó la campana y por la puerta se asomo una Alice completamente desecha y con los ojos perdidos en quien sabe donde. Bella se aferro al brazo de Edward intentando darle un poco de esperanza, no servia de mucho pues ella estaba igual de derruida que Edward.

Caminaron bajo la fuerte lluvia hasta el auto de bella, las gotas se resbalaban por la cara de ella con rapidez, bella pensó por un momento, en la cara de Jasper sonriéndole y después en la triste escena de su cuerpo en la tierra fría y no pudo evitar llorar, a causa de la lluvia sus lagrimas se confundían con las gotas de agua que caían sobre su cara, edward estaba tan encerrado en su propio dolor que no logro darse cuenta que bella lloraba a mares puesto que ella hacia una fuerza increíble para devolver los sollozos devuelta a su pecho. Ya estaban en la puerta de la camioneta de bella cuando Edward la abrazo con muchísima fuerza, pero no era la suficiente para hacerle daño, era el tipo de fuerza que usa una persona desesperada que busca consuelo, esta vez bella junto toda la fuerza de su ser y lo junto con su ser y lo abrazo con fuerza para transmitirle tranquilidad, objetivo logrado, Edward soltó un quejido que parecía que tenia ahogado hace mucho tiempo y que con el amor de bella se había disipado un poco el temor, edward la soltó rápida pero delicadamente, como a una pluma, miro en dirección a Alice y bajo la mirada, Edward poso sus labios en la frente de bella y le dijo:

-Alice esta destrozada, es mi hermana y debo irme con ella, te amo, pero me necesita.

Bella abrió los ojos, no quería que Edward se alejara de ella, quería, quería… remplazar la ausencia de jasper con edward…¡pero si debería ser al revés!...ósea, no debería reemplazar nadie y mucho menos a edward, cerro los ojos con fuerza intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, el frío del ambiente mas el frío que Edward emanaba la hicieron estremecerse al tiempo de que hundía su empapada cabeza en el pecho de Edward, el apoyo su barbilla en la achocolatada cabeza de Bella, Edward pensó que a pesar de que la cabellera de ella estuviera empapada sentía que hundía la barbilla en un vaso de leche de chocolate tibia y sintió calma, la fuerza suficiente para apoyar a su hermana y positivos pensamientos afloraron en su mente, seguramente a jasper no le había sucedido nada y el estaba dramatizando, victoria no había dado señales hace tiempo, si, jasper estaba bien.

Estaba decidido, esta fuerza era para su hermana se separo de bella y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

-Debo irme ya, ten mucho cuidado, cuando pueda iré a verte, aunque por si acaso, no me esperes, esto requiere de tiempo, te amo.

Bella analizo ese te amo con mucha minuciosidad y un poco de de duda, pero no le puso importancia y dijo:

-No te preocupes, entiendo, debes cuidar de Alice, ella, ella ama a jasper, dale todo mi apoyo.

Ambos se separaron, se miraron a las caras y se fusionaron en un beso casi automáticamente y al separarse edward le dijo:

-Cuídate mucho, no andes por ahí sola, si se trata de victoria necesitare saber donde estas y estar pendiente, adiós.

Bella soltó con un poco de dificultad un "te amo", se dedicaron la ultima mirada y edward dio la vuelta en dirección a Alice y su auto, bella vio como se subían al automóvil y como este desaparecía entre la torrencial lluvia, fueron como diez minutos, pero bella no se dio ni cuenta, no se dio cuenta de que estaba empapada hasta los huesos, no se dio cuenta de que hasta la camioneta se había mojado por dentro producto de que la puerta estaba abierta, tampoco se dio cuenta de que seguía llorando como una niña perdida, solo sentía una cosa, un dolor punzante en el pecho que latía junto con su corazón y que crecía a cada momento, una risotada de otra chica la saco de sus pensamientos y sin siquiera pensarlo se subió a la camioneta y parito, tenia el día libre y se acordó de su padre así que puso marcha a la estación de policía, quizás Charlie podría mantenerla distraída un tiempo, corto, pues su padre casi siempre estaba ocupado, iba en camino y un bozinaso la espabilo, ya se había pasado la estación, dio la vuelta y se estaciono al frente de la estación, aun no media el frío que hacia fuera y al bajarse no sintió la diferencia, tampoco se había dado cuenta de que estaba en estado de shock, leve, pero estado de shock al fin y al cabo, cruzo la calle distraídamente y ni siquiera le respondió al ciclista que casi la atropella de no ser por el ágil movimiento de este entro y aunque la estufa lanzaba mucho calor esta no sintió la diferencia, no miro a ningún policía presente y siguió derecho hasta el despacho de Charlie casi como un obediente caballo, al llegar vio a contraluz la figura de Charlie y sintió que se cegaba un poco y sin pensarlo se abalanzo hacia el y lo abrazo…así es lo abrazo, por su joven mente en algún momento pensó que el calor de un ser "vivo" la aliviaría un poco, y así fue, Charlie muy extrañado respondió al abrazo de bella, los abrazos de Edward no habían surtido tanto efecto ni los de Alice tampoco puesto que abrazarlos era lo mismo que abrazar el aire, no se transmitía calor, y lo necesitaba en ese momento, un abrazo de Jacob en ese momento habría sido santo remedio. Charlie solo atino preguntarle:

-Bella… ¿sucedió algo con Edward?

A pesar de que ella no quería hablar solo respondió:

-No, no es solo que…-Pensó en alguna mentirilla blanca, la menos convincente al parecer.-me alegro de verte.

Intento lanzar la sonrisa más convincente que pudo para sacarse las preguntas de Charlie con un exitoso resultado.

-¿Tienes información sobre el crimen?- vaya forma de desviar la atención de su padre.-

-Pues si, fue atacado por algún extraño animal, hacia tiempo que no pasaba esto de el animal.-

A bella se le paro el corazón de solo pensar en que ese animal era victoria y que victoria tenia a Jasper, y desvió la mirada.

-¿Y que delincuente era?

-Era un asesino en serie y además violador, asqueroso, que curiosa manera de morir, al parecer sufrió bastante antes de morir, se hallo mucha adrenalina en su sangre, lo estábamos buscando hace mucho.

-Y sus victimas… ¿como eran?

-Jovencitas, entre 16 y 24 años, muchas de ellas eran atacadas después de la escuela o la universidad, el las seguía por 3 o 4 días y luego las atacaba, las pobres después de ser atacadas eran encontradas en estado deplorable, llenas de rasguños y…-Charlie se dio cuenta de que iba a empezar a entrar en detalles horribles que no debía escuchar su hija así que calló.

-¿Dónde lo encontraron?

-En el bosque mas o menos 6 o 7 horas después de su muerte.

-Y las heridas, ¿Cómo eran las heridas?

Charlie tomo una carpeta de su desordenado escritorio, de ella saco un dibujo muy sencillo de el cuerpo del tipo con la ubicación de las contusiones y heridas, después le entrego otras con dibujos de las heridas, eran mas o menos 6 hojas, Bella sintió espanto al ver la herida mas familiar en el hombro, era, eran….colmillos, ¡dos colmillos enormes en el hombre de ese tipo!... de nuevo la figura de victoria se asomo a su mente y sintió una punzada a sus espaldas , pero logro olvidarlas enseguida puesto que un policía irrumpió al despacho de forma muy precipitada y agitado y balbuceo:

-Señor, debe que venir enseguida, encontramos evidencia cerca del hecho del crimen, es una huella.

El padre de bella tenía los ojos muy abiertos y le respondió casi enseguida:

-Preparen la patrulla, enseguida voy.

Miro a bella con ojos de tristeza, a pesar de que "algo" presentía sobre que a bella le había sucedido alguna cosa tenia que marcharse y dejarla sola, de nuevo:

-Hija…debo

Bella lo interrumpió enseguida, no importaba, esto había sucedido miles de veces así que una mas ¿Qué importaba?

-Ve Charlie, no te preocupes por mí.

Su padre la miro y dio media vuelta y con largas zancadas desapareció de la habitación, Bella otra vez estaba sola. Se quedo mirando el piso por un momento que en realidad habían sido 3 minutos y un fuerte olor a café la distrajo de su sumisión, se levanto, observo la oficina y emprendió camino a la puerta, para bella parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, la frase ¿Dónde esta Jasper? Se repetía todo el tiempo en su cabeza, seguía empapada hasta los huesos y ahora no sabia que hacer, decidió salir a la cafetería de enfrente y beberse algo tibio para aliviar sus ideas, abrió la puerta de la estación de policía y ni siquiera sintió el cambio de el calor de la habitación donde estaba al frío taladrante que había afuera y cruzo, al llegar a la cafetería dudó si entrar, lo quería pensar un poco pero por reflejo simplemente entro y se sentó en una mesa cerca de la ventana, ordeno un café bien cargado y solamente pensó.

-Jamás note lo que Jasper producía en mí… o sea, lo que producía su presencia en mi relación con Edward.

Bella aun no tenia claro que le sucedía con Jasper pero se supone que tenia muy claro lo que sentía por Edward, se supone.

Por su mente pasaron los buenos momentos que había pasado con Jasper, una que otra broma en los almuerzos, el juego de baseball, que fue una de las primeras instancias amistosas que tenia con Jasper, el casi siempre le sonreía cuando la veía y hasta hace muy poco tiempo con ojos de hambre, aunque, Bella encontró algo mas que nunca había intentado analizar, y era el brillo de los ojos de Jasper, un brillo muy especial y curioso, un brillo que te incitaba a observar el rostro de Jasper con mucha minuciosidad aunque Bella sin darse cuenta se había acostumbrado a simplemente apartar la vista cuando sus ojos se juntaban, también recordó "el" mal momento que había pasado con el, el día de su cumpleaños, Bella empezó a examinar el acontecimiento, hasta el momento del corte Jasper la había observado con mucha calma y alegría, una mirada casi cariñosa, recordó su terror al ver a Jasper acercarse pero, no era terror como el que se siente cuando ves a una bestia peligrosa acercarte a ti, sino que un temor mas parecido a la angustia, como cuando alguien que amas te hace daño…¿Qué amas? .

-¡De que estoy hablando!- se dijo para sí.-

Porque utilizaba esa palabra con Jasper, Jasper era solamente su cuñado…solamente, ella no podía amar…

-¿Señorita desea algo mas?- el camarero hablo con una voz gangosa.-

-he… no, nada, muchas gracias.- el camarero se retiro como un ratón que vuelve a su madriguera y se hundió en la vaporosa cocina.-

Bella observo a través de la vitrina hacia la calle, todos tenían la misma cara, esa cara que te dice: _otras ves lo mismo de todos los días, _personas que esperaban inconcientemente todos los días a que les cayera un milagro del cielo y cambiara sus vidas y las hiciera más interesantes. Su mirada se desvió hacia la montaña que estaba mas allá de la ciudad, la montaña que había subido junto con Edward un millón de veces, y la misma que era ahora el hogar de un asesinato, seguramente la montaña estaba llena de policías por lo del crimen, Bella no quería pensar mas, así que simplemente ordenó la cuenta, la pago y se fue del café.

* * *

Uffff, creo que me demore pero, ¡lo logre!, el segundo capitulo esta cargado de mi sudor y mi trasnoche a cuestas, esque el colegio me quita mucho tiempo... y bueno, espero que les haya gustado y si no, ¡diganme como mejorarlo con los reviews! y bueno me despido besoss a todos :)


	3. Recuerdos

Abrió la puerta del café con un poco de fuerza, al parecer un poco de rabia y miedo acumulado, otra ves no sintió el frío azotar su pálida cara, avanzo lentamente a su camioneta, ya le faltaba poco para llegar a ella cuando alzo la vista y casi se desmayo al ver claramente el rostro de Jasper, el tipo iba en bicicleta, Bella no dudo un segundo y salio disparada detrás del tipo que iba muy rápido bajo la lluvia y Bella corría lo mas veloz que podía, necesitaba ver a Jasper otra vez y apresuro su carrera, para su suerte el tipo se detuvo puesto que había luz roja, al fin Bella logro darle alcance y se puso delante de el, le agarro firmemente el rostro y lo miro a los ojos, busco el brillo, busco a Jasper en esos ojos, pero no era el, ese no era Jasper, lo único que se le parecía era en el color de su piel y un poco su nariz, Bella sintió una decepción tan grande que creyó que lloraría en ese mismo instante pero el tipo la interrumpió:

-Ejem, disculpa, ¿te sientes bien?

Bella lo observo de nuevo esperando que esta segunda vez si fuera Jasper pero obviamente eso no sucedería, tragó sus lágrimas y le dijo:

-No, nada, es solo que te pareces mucho a… un amigo, y bueno, yo, te confundí…- a Bella le costaba mucho hablar de la angustia y las palabras salían de su boca entrecortadas.-

El chico era un poco descuidado y simplemente dijo:

-Me gustaría ser quien buscas pero bueno… no lo soy, bien, adiós.

El chico se fue y Bella se quedo parada en el mismo sitio hasta que vio su camioneta, avanzó, hasta el momento en que vio al chico a la cara no había pensado en nada mas que en Jasper pero ahora…en nada, en su corazón sabia que si lo hacia se pondría a llorar y por eso aguantaría hasta estar sola, al parecer su carrera había sido mas larga de lo que había creído que era al momento de hacerla, la lluvia era torrencial y Bella, bueno Bella estaba 10 veces mas mojada que antes, solo se salvaban sus pantaletas de la congelada agua. Se subió a su camioneta y partió, ya estaba segura de hacia donde iría, la montaña, si, ahí iría pues estaría sola y podría estar ajena a todo el ruido de Forks.

Al llegar, se bajo rápidamente de su automóvil y se introdujo rápidamente entre la espesa vegetación, corría, sin pensarlo corría a una velocidad que nunca había alcanzado antes ni en la peores situaciones, sin un rumbo fijo, estaba buscando consuelo pero no lo encontraba, estaba el espacio tan comprimido entre los árboles que sentía mas presión en su corazón aun, hasta que divisó a lo lejos un haz de luz y corrió hacia el esperando encontrar lo que buscaba ahí, al llegar había un gran pedazo de bosque sin árboles, no era donde solía ir con Edward, este espacio tenia un enorme roble en medio de su planicie, este prácticamente llamo a Bella y ella se acerco decididamente hacia el y se apoyo, sintió la fría y húmeda corteza raspando contra su pálida piel y sintió también el dulce aroma de tierra y madera mojada, era una mezcla de sensaciones que Bella adoraba. Se dio vuelta quedando de espaldas al árbol y observo forks, desde la altura se veía todo tan tranquilo, observo su muñeca… ya eran las 7 de la tarde, el tiempo se le había ido volando durante el día y no sabia en que, observo a su alrededor para ver si estaba completamente sola y efectivamente así era, se deslizo de espaldas al árbol hasta llegar al suelo, no le importaba nada, no le importaba Alice, no le importaba Edward, no le importaba si Victoria la encontraba y la mataba ahí mismo, lo único que quería era ver el mágico rostro de Jasper una vez mas, solo una vez mas, no sabia porque pero si veía ver el rostro de Jasper una vez mas podía morir tranquila, cerro los ojos con fuerza y vino a su mente el recuerdo de después de su cumpleaños:

_**Flash back:**_

_Era una noche fría y Bella yacía en su habitación acostada mirando al techo, la cicatriz de su brazo le escocia un poco, le ardía como los mil fuegos y se dedico a mirar su brazo y contar los puntos hechos por Carlisle para cerrar la herida, Bella tenia la ventana abierta, por ella entraba un enorme ventarrón de helado viento, había estado lloviendo y Bella abría la ventana para oír la lluvia chocar con el pavimento, al acercarse a cerrarla miro hacia abajo, en el árbol estaba apoyando un chico todo mojado de espaldas a su ventana, Bella pudo adivinar enseguida quien era al divisar su ondeante cabello y abrió la ventana casi consumida por la alegría:_

_-¡Jasper!- había sido casi como un susurro un poco mas subido de volumen.- ¿Qué haces ahí todo mojado?_

_El chico se dio vuelta dejando en evidencia que efectivamente era Jasper y este la miro, tenía la cara llena de remordimiento y la observo a los ojos:_

_-¡Bella!... hemm… hola, como… ¿Cómo estas?_

_Bella no pudo evitar reír y solo le dijo_

_-Jasper no seas ridículo estas todo empapado, ¡sube, ven!-Jasper bajo la vista evitando la mirada de Bella.-_

_Ese día Bella estaba de buen humor pues no había habido clases, aunque no lo había visto en todo le día pues ellos estaban de casa, supuestamente todos, aunque uno se escapo del rebaño._

_Jasper la miro entre avergonzado y triste y de un tirón subió a la rama que se encontraba cerca de la ventana de ella y se sentó, Bella se asomo y le dijo:_

_-Vamos entra, no te quedes ahí o te vas a mojar entero._

_Jasper no hablaba y al notar esto Bella le dijo nuevamente:_

_-¿Por qué no quieres entrar?_

_-Prefiero quedarme aquí.- había un poco de dureza en su voz y al notar que Bella no respondió este le hablo de una manera mucho mas dulce.-Lo siento es que si entro yo…mojare todo y no quiero, aquí, aquí estoy bien.- la voz de Jasper sonaba abrumada así que Bella opto por una linda sonrisa.-_

_-Que caballero.-realzo su sonrisa para mostrar unos marcados pómulos de tono rosado a pesar del frío._

_Una pequeña risita se asomo por los labios de Jasper quien alzo la vista un poco serio y se encontró con la amable sonrisa de Bella y encorvó sus labios en mostrando una sonrisa también, de unos dientes muy blancos y brillantes-._

_-Es algo que no puedo evitar.- en ese momento la hermosa sonrisa de Jasper alcanzo su máximo esplendor y Bella no pudo evitar pensar que su sonrisa, sin que Jasper se diese cuenta, era muy seductora._

_-Y bien "caballero".- Bella hizo un ademán sarcástico con las manos.-respóndeme una pregunta, ¿Por qué no estas con los otros de caza, he?_

_En ese momento Jasper se puso un poco nervioso y bajo la vista de nuevo, a Jasper le extrañaba que Bella no estuviera asustada por el hecho de que estuvieran los dos solos y Bella sin la protección de Edward, parecía que había olvidado el incidente que habían protagonizado hace 2 días, el hecho que provoco la herida en el brazo de Bella, el día que Jasper perdió el control y casi mata a la mujer que a…a Bella, el día de su cumpleaños._

_-Yo…yo necesitaba hablar contigo, yo, yo ya no soporto esta sensación en el pecho.-parecía que le costaba mucho hilar cada palabra, Jasper se toco el pecho y miro a Bella a los ojos.-Yo, vine a pedirte, no, mas bien a rogarte que me disculpes por lo de… el otro día._

_Bella noto enseguida la sinceridad de las palabras de Jasper e iba a decirle algo pero Jasper la interrumpió en cuanto abrió la boca._

_-Me comporte como un salvaje, no sabia lo que hacia, perdí el control y no pude evitar lanzarme encima en cuanto sentí el aroma y, y, y…y no se que haría yo si salieras dañada por mi culpa.- sus ojos eran tan sinceros que Bella sintió que Jasper había desnudado su alma solamente para ese momento con ella.-_

_Perdóname…por favor.- en el momento que dijo por favor se le quebró la voz._

_Se quedaron en silencio los dos por aproximadamente un minuto pero por alguna no era un silencio incomodo, era inclusive un silencio "bueno" porque Bella sentía que así sellaban un momento de confianza mutua hasta que Bella rompió el silencio:_

_-No debes sentirte culpable, esta… esta es tu naturaleza y yo se que te cuesta mucho evitarlo, y yo lo comprendo.-Bella instintivamente poso su mano sobre la de Jasper y este se estremeció.-_

_-¿Que sucede?, si te molesta saco la mano.- Bella iba a sacar su mano de el hombro de Jasper cuando este tomo su pequeña manita entre sus grandes manos (muy masculinas por cierto) y las acurruco en sus palmas-._

_-No, nada es solo que… hace mucho que no sentía una mano tan… tibia.- Bella se puso un poco nerviosa y Jasper al darse cuenta libero inmediatamente las manos de Bella de entre las suyas.-_

_-Jasper, ¿viniste a pedirme disculpas?_

_-Este, bueno…si_

_-Eso si que es ser un caballero.-Bella sonrió otra ves y con una pequeña risita-._

_-Eso quiere decir que… ¿me disculpas?_

_-Por supuesto, pero con una condición._

_-¿Qué condición?_

_-No hablaremos mas del tema, tu eres para mi un… gran amigo y esas cosas se deben dejar de lado para que la amistad crezca ¿sabes?-Cuando Bella dijo "gran amigo" no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no sabia porque, pero no pudo evitarlo.-_

_-Muy bien, la acepto.- dijo Jasper con una enorme sonrisa.-_

_-¿y que?_

_-y que, ¿que?_

_-Bueno y ¿ahora que hacemos?_

_Jasper se rió y desvió la vista hacia su derecha, Bella aun era muy joven e inocente como para darse cuenta de lo que Jasper se imagino en ese momento y no se daría cuenta hasta muchísimo tiempo mas adelante, no pudo darse cuenta que Jasper lo vio por el lado "juguetonamente seductor"._

_-Ya es hora de que me valla,"amiga".- le dijo Jasper que mantenía su deslumbrante sonrisa y dijo "amiga" con un tono levemente sarcástico.-_

_-¿Y Edward?_

_-Esta cazando, solo yo me escape un poco, necesitaba oír esto.- cuando Bella nombro a Edward, Jasper apago un poco su sonrisa.-_

_-Muy bien entonces adiós "amigo", y envíale saludos a Alice y besos a Ed por favor._

_-Bueno, Bella ¿sabes?, me gustaría que este encuentro quede, en secreto ósea… entre nosotros, pues ellos no saben que yo vine y no quiero meterme en problemas con los demás porque dirán que como se me ocurre venir solo considerando mi poco autocontrol y bueno… ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?_

_-Oh…este.-Bella dudo por un momento en guardar este encuentro para si pero al final decidió que si puesto que no había sucedido nada malo.-Claro_

_-Muy bien, entonces este será nuestro secreto.- Jasper le guiño un ojo y se lanzo de el árbol y caer de pie en el suelo.-_

_-Adiós_

_Jasper se quedo un segundo observando por última vez a Bella y le dijo: -Adiós. Para luego caminar hacia los árboles y desaparecer dejando a Bella con una sonrisa en la boca, unas mejillas rojas como dos cerezas y una sensación indescriptible en su corazón y estomago, como si estuviera rellena de mariposas._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Bella recordaba ese extraño sentimiento que le dejo la visita de Jasper, se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba al revivir ese momento en su mente, ella recordaba esas palabras con tanto cariño pues Jasper no le hablaba mucho y cuando le hablaba, lo hacia muy sinceramente… demasiado, y con un tono muy imponente pero esa vez, le hablo suave, casi acariciándola con sus palabras y mirando al suelo, como queriendo evitar los ojos de Bella por culpa, quizás, por rabia consigo mismo por haber atacado a… la mujer de su hermano, pero dejando eso de lado para ella fue muy agradable esa conversación, ella no es daba cuenta y nunca se había puesto a examinarlo pero esa noche lo que sintió por Jasper fue algo mucho mas grande de lo que creía, claro, ella nunca se dio cuenta y aunque esta vez lo analizo, tampoco se dio cuenta.

Esa noche Bella durmió muy bien, como un bebe, pero lo que más la desconcertó fue lo que soñó aquella noche, soñó con el, con Jasper, el sueño era más o menos así:

Ella se encontraba en un largo pasillo y estaba todo obscuro, Bella observaba a todos partes buscando una luz pero no la encontraba, se sentía asustada pues estaba sola, de un momento a otro las paredes del pasillo se comenzaron a congelar con Bella adentro, pensó que se moría cuando las paredes se rompen, y Bella cerraba los ojos, al abrirlos se encuentra con que ya no se encuentra en el pasillo si no que en un bosque muy espeso, todo estaba oscuro y la luna se encuentra en medio del cielo completamente redonda, ella comienza a caminar cuando llega a una planicie y hay una persona en medio de la planicie, Bella logra distinguir a Edward y comienza a caminar rápidamente hacia el, cuando esta a casi medio metro se da cuenta de que Edward se ve un poco borroso y a levantar las manos logra tocar una pequeña pared de hielo macizo, Edward se da vuelta y la observa a los ojos, el logra pasar a través de la pared de hielo y comienza a caminar hacia la oscuridad del bosque, Bella lo sigue pero Edward comienza a ir mas rápido, Bella corre pero Edward desaparece, Bella se echa al suelo, coloca sus manos sobre su rostro y comienza a llorar como una niña perdida , de repente el frío que sentía desaparecía, saca las manos de su rostro y se da cuenta de que esta en un hermoso campo de rojas tierra y clima templado, a lo lejos distingue una enorme mansión, antigua, casi no había ruido aparte de los gorriones y el riachuelo que corría por una ladera de verde pasto, camino lentamente hacia la mansión, con cuidado, se paro frente a la puerta y toco la manilla con cuidado, dudo, pero lo hizo al fin y al cabo, al entrar vio un lujoso salón con azules cortinas del mas fino terciopelo, muebles tallados con detalles en oro y sillones forrados de seda a su izquierda, una enorme escalera de peldaños forrados de alfombra roja, Bella observo una puerta que se encontraba abierta, y decidió subir a ver que había adentro, cuando se encontraba en frente de la puerta un olor conocido invadió sus narices, no sabia de donde lo conocía pero sabia que así era, abrió la puerta con delicadeza y la luz cegó sus ojos, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a esta, Bella reconoció una figura, era Jasper, sin pensarlo Bella corrió y lo abrazo por el cuello sin importarle el poco autocontrol de Jasper, solo lo hizo, el correspondió a su abrazo con fuerza y Bella logro reconocer ese exquisito aroma, era el aroma que solo el podía tener, el intrigante aroma de Jasper._(fin del sueño)_

Esa noche cuando despertó estaba sudando a pesar de los escasos 3 grados que hacían esa noche, se preguntaba:

-¿yo…y jasper?... eso jamás sucedería

Recordaba que cuando se dijo eso se sintió triste, pero no lo pensó más y se durmió, con una dulce sensación en el cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse nuevamente con el cielo gris y la vista de forks, lleno sus pulmones con fuerza, con dolor, le costaba respirar en ese momentos, y era entendible pues su pecho estaba lleno de lagrimas, al exhalar no se pudo contener mas y su vista se nublo por las lagrimas, salían en enorme cantidad y se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por el rostro de Bella, apoyo su rostro contra sus rodillas y dejo que sus gemidos se ahogaran en sus jeans, no tenia noción de el tiempo, solamente lloro hasta que se sintió tranquila, estrujaba sus pantalones con sus manos con cada gemido hasta que de repente, alzo la vista , el sol se estaba poniendo, sin darse cuenta había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había llegado ahí y el sol se estaba poniendo, miro su reloj, eran las 9:45, se había pasado casi 2 horas llorando y aun sentía un dolor punzante en el corazón, intento ponerse de pie pero sus piernas estaban entumecidas, ahí Bella logro darse cuenta:

Estaba completamente empapada de pies a cabeza, sucia con tierra, hambrienta, y nunca había sentido un frío tan agudo como ese, era tan terrible que el cuerpo no le respondía, pero no podía quedarse ahí, ya iba a anochecer en muy poco tiempo y se podía perder en el bosque y ahí, ahí seria casi como haber buscado que victoria la matara, entre sollozos, jadeos y lagrimas logro ponerse de pie, miro el horizonte y una fuerte corriente de viento agito su cabello, bajo la vista, y mas o menos 4 metros mas allá vio un pequeño brillo destacar por entre la tierra las hojas y la maleza, camino lentamente hacia el pequeño destello hasta quedar encima de el, era, era una pequeña cadena con un colgante, lucia muy antigua llevaba un dibujo de una bandera, una bandera que ella logro reconocer, se la habían enseñado en historia, era la bandera confederada, Bella logro distinguí que ese no era un medallón cualquiera, este era un portarretrato y a pesar de que intento abrirlo no pudo, lo examino cuidadosamente por el frente con los dedos y lo dio vuelta para ver el reverso, estaba cubierto de tierra por la parte de atrás, la empezó a quitar poco a poco hasta que se topo con algo que hizo que casi se le parara el corazón, el medallón tenia grabado el nombre de _Jasper Whitlock, _era, ¡Era Jasper!, no le importaba que el apellido que aparecía ahí no era el que ella conocía, ella sabia que era de Jasper, ¡tenia que ser! Se esperanzo un poco pero sintió que el frío se había agudizado y no pudo pensar mas, se fijo que estaba atardeciendo muy rápido y sin mas ni mas echo a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, los músculos le dolían como si le hubieran echado agua hirviendo en los muslos, y las manos le ardían, corrió y corrió en busca de la autopista pero nada se quedo parada justo en medio de muchos árboles y su angustia aumento, empezó a correr mas y mas hacia donde se suponía debía estar su auto, paro cuando creyó que se había perdido, pero en un segundo, logro ver la luz de otro auto que pasaba reflejándose en los vidrios de su camioneta, corrió hasta encontrarse enfrente de la puerta, quería irse a casa, intento sacar las llaves de su bolsillo pero sus dedos estaban entorpecidos por el frío, al intentar introducir la llave en la ranura de la llave esta se le callo al suelo, cuando se agacho a recogerla se encontró con algo punzante que había cortado su mano, era una botella de jugo de vidrio rota, recordó que la había dejado ahí hace 2 días atrás y sin darse cuenta ahora por el miedo al subirse la había pisado y roto sin escuchar el mas mínimo ruido, recogió la llave y se miro la mano, era un rasguño que iba desde su dedo índice hasta casi el final de la palma de su mano, era grande pero no era tanta sangre, según ella, pero si victoria alcanzaba a olerla la mataría, así que rápidamente encendió la camioneta y en un rápido viaje se fue de el bosque.

La lluvia chocaba contra el ventanal con fuerza y Bella estaba tiritando del frío, quería llegar rápido a su casa para meterse en la ducha con el agua caliente y acostarse, beberse un chocolate caliente, cualquier cosa que le diera calor, tiritaba de tal modo que le costaba maniobrar la camioneta, se puso a pensar por primera vez en lo que le dijo Alice: _"__jasper nos abandono… me abandono",_ para Bella eso era imposible, el la… quería, las preguntas comenzaron a inundar su cabecita: ¿porque?¿como?¿que le habrá dicho al momento de dejarla?¿que habrá…

No alcanzo ni ha hacerse la pregunta cuando un conejo se cruzo en su camino y con un reflejo rápido logro esquivarlo desviándose un poco y quedando fuera del camino su corazón latía dando fuertes golpes, estuvo mas o menos 1 minuto intentando desacelerarse y emprendió camino, estaba nerviosa pero las ansias de llegar a casa eran mas fuertes y esta vez fue poniéndole mucha mas atención al camino para que no le sucediese de nuevo.

Llego a su casa y estaciono su camioneta, se bajo y troto con ansias hacia la puerta, al entrar sintió por fin un calor aliviador, rápidamente se saco el abrigo y lo dejo cerca de la puerta, este pesaba el triple de lo empapado que estaba, se saco los zapatos y el grueso chaleco que llevaba bajo el abrigo, los calcetines y todo, quedando en una ligera blusa blanca y los pantalones, encendió la chimenea y la hervidora de agua para hacerse un chocolate, como lo había planeado, estaba todo listo para cuando bajara, cogió unas toallas y se dirigió a su baño para darse una ducha caliente, sonó su teléfono, al cogerlo vio que solamente era un aviso del aparato porque le quedaba poca batería, Bella estaba agotada, tanto dolor y malas noticias en el día la habían dejado completamente vacía, se dejo caer en el sillón y quedo con la cara mirando el techo, la presión en su pecho seguía aumentando cada segundo y Jasper… Jasper seguía en su cabeza como marcado con fuego, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba sola y podía llorar todo lo que quisiese, en cosa de segundos su cara y parte de su pecho estaban empapados y los gemidos se habían convertido en pequeños grititos, dejo salir su rabia y golpeo la pared con la mano, sintió un dolor punzante, del frío había olvidado la cortada de su mano, tenia mucha sangre seca en la mano pero la herida ya se había sellado, se acordó al mismo tiempo de el portarretratos, corrió hacia su abrigo y de el bolsillo cogió el sucio medallón y lo miró, las lagrimas de Bella caían sobre el sin piedad, ella se levanto y cogió las toallas para su ducha y subió las escaleras con el medallón incrustado sobre la herida de su mano derecha, las toallas en la otra y el celular metido en su bolsillo izquierdo.

La puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta y la luz de la luna se filtraba por el pequeño recoveco, se quedo un segundo parada frente a la puerta, ya había ido a dejar las toallas y puesto todo en su lugar para después de su ducha, solamente tenia que poner a cargar el celular, Bella sujetaba el portarretrato con tanta fuerza que la herida se había abierto de nuevo y el medallón se había teñido de rojo, las rodillas le temblaban y las lagrimas seguían cayendo por su barbilla sin siquiera pedir permiso y tenia los ojos rojos, la herida le ardía pero no le puso atención , deslizo la mano lentamente por la superficie de la puerta y le dio un suave empujón y esta se abrió lentamente haciendo un leve crujido.

El miedo se apodero de ella al abrir la puerta, no grito ni se movió, solamente vio una silueta sentada en su cama de espaldas a ella, era una silueta… masculina, cuando hizo un raciocinio de eso el miedo desapareció y sintió una leve esperanza apoderarse de ella, las silueta se puso de pie, Bella estaba cada milésima de segundo mas inquieta, la silueta se dio vuelta y dejo entrever unos luminiscentes ojos dorados, una mirada que para ella era imposible no reconocer porque la había examinado millones de veces de reojo, en un tímido y tembloroso balbuceo las palabras salieron de su boca como un sollozo:

-J... ¿Jasper?

-¿Bella?

* * *

Cada vez lo alargo mas, o eso intento, bueno, me demore en juntarlos pero bueno, lo mas importante es que les aya gustado y si no...¡diganmelo! :) para que no convierta esta historia en algo aburrido, bueno muchisisisimas gracias por leer mi humilde trabajo y blablabla, miles de besos a todos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! (:


	4. Pocas palabras

Al decir ese nombre, articularlo y crear una palabra, su cuerpo se lleno de tanta energía que sintió que se le debilitaba el cuerpo, como si de una cachetada la hubiera llenado de alegría y cosas buenas y después de esa cachetada venia el dolor, sus ojos se cerraron y la luz de la luna se convirtió en oscuridad, Bella se había desmayado.

De a poco comenzó a despertar, el frío había vuelto, aun no habría los ojos, no se sentía capaz, le pesaban demasiado los parpados, por la suavidad de el lugar donde estaba acostada dedujo que estaba tendida en su cama, estaba cubierta por una frazada, para poder reanimar su cuerpo necesitaba algo que la sacara de su inmersión, tomo una gran bocanada de aire que le hincho el pecho y apretó los parpados, quería esperar, quería oír algo antes de salir de ese trance, quería que algo calmara el sulfuro que ardía en su interior, algo que..

-B-¿Bella?

Su corazón se lleno de sangre y comenzó a latir cada vez mas rápido se le tensaron las extremidades, en su espalda se formo un enorme nudo y trago saliva.

-¿Bella?-Poso su mano sobre la de Bella.-

Bella sintió una piel increíblemente fría al contacto con la suya pero a la vez dulce, armándose de valor y sacando fuerzas escondidas abrió sus ojos de a poco.

Al abrir los ojos su mirada estaba borrosa, estaba todo oscuro y no lograba distinguir nada salo una figura que contrastaba con la luz blanca de la luna, luego uno blancos dientes surgieron de la oscura figura en forma de sonrisa.

-¿Bella, como te sientes?

Bella se sentía mal, logro palpar con sus dedos su cuerpo y logro ver que ya no estaba mojada pero aun sentía un frío horroroso, temblaba y se sentía débil como un cachorro, no lograba ver quien era pero se remonto a el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo antes de que desmayarse: Jasper.

Aun así pregunto otra cosa no quería cometer el error de decirle Jasper a ese ser, quizás era Edward y si preguntaba eso metería la pata.

-¿Quién eres?- su voz salio de su boca cono un hilo y era débil.-

-B…Bella yo… soy Jasper

Su voz era la de siempre fría, calculadora y directa, pero se notaba una suavidad y delicadeza del tamaño de un buque en sus palabras, dulzura, casi con amor incluso sonaba un poco tímida y nerviosa a la vez, como música para los oídos de Bella.

-Bella, ¿como te sientes?-voz de preocupación.-

-E-estoy b-bien.-los dientes le castañeaban.- G-gracias

-Uff… que susto me hiciste pasar.-hizo un ademán como de relajación que hizo que Bella soltara una pequeña risita.

-La habitación ya comenzara a entibiarse, hace poco encendí la chimenea, el calor subirá y el frío de tu cuerpo se ira.- este sonrió, mas que antes, cosa que fue un enorme alivio para Bella.-

De un segundo a otro Bella no pudo evitarlo, solo ver su cara hacia que se sintiese fuerte, afuera había una tormenta enorme y los rayos caían sin piedad iluminando a veces en centéllos la ventana, la luna se dejaba ver por un recoveco por momentos entre las nubes y las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse rápidamente, por el rostro de Bella.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Pregunto con desesperación.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación y Jasper evito los ojos interrogantes y vidriosos de Bella hacia la ventana. Bella se incorporo y quedando sentada.

-Dímelo…por favor.-su voz se quebró.

Pero el silencio continuo creando poco a poco entre los dos un abismo

-Puedes confiar en mi, no se lo diré a nadie, solo dímelo, yo…necesito saber.-su vos era tímida pero un poco exigente.-

-Por ahí…

-¿por ahí?... ¿donde es eso, eh?

-Solamente.-su voz fue un poco furiosa pero luego al ver a los ojos a Bella se calmo enseguida.- necesitaba pensar.

-¿estas bien?- Bella estaba muy preocupada pero se sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo por tener a Jasper ahí, con ella.-

-Si, es solo que, necesitaba mi espacio, es todo.

-¿tu espacio?- una solitaria lagrima cayo por el rostro de Bella con lentitud.- ¿¡porque dejaste a Alice?

A ultimo momento la voz de Bella se torno fuerte, exigente, el le había hecho daño a Alice.

-Lo siento.-dijo Jasper, que a su vez volteo su cara hacia Bella.-

-¡Nos tenias a todos con el alma en un hilo!, ¡creímos que te podría haber sucedido algo!

Jasper se sintió culpable y lo único que pensó en ese momento fue en irse de ahí, no quería hacer enfadar a Bella, era lo último que quería, a el le gustaba mas el rostro de Bella cuando mostraba su hermosa sonrisa, ya se iba a ir, puso las manos a sus costados para ponerse de pie cuando sintió unos tibios brazos alrededor de sus hombros, podía sentir el pecho de Bella, tibio en su espalda su caliente respiración chocando contra su gélida y fría nuca parecía que produjese vapor, se estremeció al sentir el amarre de Bella en su torso, pasaron unos segundos así cuando Jasper sintió unas gotas resbalarse por su nuca, bajando por su espalda, el amarre de Bella se aflojo

-Creí que victoria te había matado.- su tono demostraba que estaba llorando, las gotas en su espalda eran las lagrimas de Bella.

-Esa no es competencia para mi…- una leve risita escapo de los labios de Bella- deberías secarte o vas a resfriarte.

-¿hum?-Bella recordó que no se había secado y seguía con la ropa mojada.-tienes razón

Bella sabia que en esta época de el año una pulmonía era muy letal pero no quería alejarse de Jasper, por alguna extraña razón, le desesperaba no saber porque ahora sentía que la vida sin Jasper no era tan hermosa, no quería separarse de el, Jasper olía tan delicioso, como a… bosque, Bella comenzó en hundirse en la piel de Jasper cuando sintió como los músculos de este se tensaban y este se paraba con rapidez, Jasper se volteo para verla, Bella logro darse cuenta de que la mirada de Jasper ya no era serena y acogedora, era amenazadora y llena de coraje.

-j-¿Jasper?

-debo, debo irme… ahora

-no, Jasper, ¡espera!

No alcanzo a detenerlo antes de que este saltase por la ventana, Bella salio corriendo detrás de el pero al asomarse por la ventana Jasper no estaba, ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Porque había huido de esa manera? Sus pensamientos comenzaron a mortificarla:

No debí haberlo abrazado, quizás se sintió un poco… acosado, oh rayos…metí la pata, quizás sintió que yo estaba siendo demasiado… ¿calida?... o quizás le molesto que lo interrogase tanto, dios, siempre lo arruino todo.

Mientras sus pensamientos acosaban su mente constantemente se iba desvistiendo para meterse a la ducha, con todo lo que había pasado ya no sentía ni dolor ni frío, estaba feliz porque sabia que Jasper estaba bien… ¿bien?, se veía muy triste, confundido, como un niño perdido en la niebla. El agua chocaba contra la espalda de Bella con fiereza, parecía como que el agua estaba hirviendo,

-auch!...

Bella miro el suelo, había un poco de sangre corriendo por el agua, luego miro su mano y se topo con su herida, estaba abierta y corría la sangre, el contacto de el agua contra el corte era doloroso, Bella termino rápidamente de ducharse y se vistió, curo su herida y se seco el cabello, ahora estaba tibia, sin el frío y solo con el leve escozor de la herida podría pensar mejor.

-Jasper…

Su nombre salio de la boca de Bella casi con cansancio.

¿Porque?, ¿Por qué Jasper se había ido sin decir palabra alguna? ¿Quería alejarse de mi?...no, eso no puede ser porque, porque todos los demás lo creen prácticamente muerto y la primera persona a quien acudió fue a mi… ¿esta confundido? ¿Confundido de que? Jasper siempre se mostraba seguro de sus decisiones, sensato y verlo confundido era algo casi de otro mundo, veamos lo hechos recientes, al parecer rompió con Alice, huyo de su familia, no se a contactado con ellos, y aparece en casa de Bella con esa actitud, que rayos, ahora que lo pensaba Bella, nunca habían estado solos, completamente solos, porque nunca le habían puesto interés a conocerse mas a fondo, quizás porque… solo le bastaba con saber que el estaba ahí.

* * *

Me costo muuuuucho poder temrinar este cortiisimo cap... maldito colegio q no me ha dejado tiempo de escribir...bueno principalmente agradecer los pokitos reviews, una palabra vale mas que mil gestos (los que deicen que es alreves es mentira) y bueno, a seguir con esta historia de amour, un beso!


	5. En el viento a la distancia

Me demoreeeeeeeeee mucho pero aquí esta el 5to (uff), creo que era tiempo de que supiéramos que sucede en la cabeza de Jasper así que la continuación esta hecha en la mentecilla de Jasper :P, lamento la demora y ojala les guste ;).

* * *

Al correr, el viento que azotaba su cara se sentía tibio comparado con su congelante piel, sentía su pecho expandirse hasta el extremo y sentía miedo, pero a la vez se sentía VIVO, sensación que no tenia desde hace muchos años, el contacto físico con los humanos nunca lo había dejado tan alborotado pero esta, esta no era una humana cualquiera, era Bella.

Muchas veces había pensado que se sentiría tocar aquella piel tan, tan…. Suave, calida y tersa (siempre había pensado que la piel de Bella era casi una creación divina), le recordaba mucho a las mujeres de su época, que siempre mantenían una piel en perfecto estado. Aunque a pesar de haber pensado en Bella muchas veces, demasiadas, jamás había siquiera pensado en Bella como una mujer, muchas veces se la imaginaba como…su cena, o al menos eso creía , creía que sus impulsos de lanzarse sobre Bella y devorarla era solamente un instinto, el instinto de los de su raza al olfatear semejante exquisitez pero poco a poco "algo" fue cambiando en el, ¿o en Bella?, dios, es todo tan confuso, en que momento paso, en que momento el le fue… tomando cariño.

Tenia tantas dudas, nunca se había sentido atemorizado por la inmensidad del bosque pero en ese momento sentía terror, no sabia de qué pero sentía terror, esto, digo, este sentimiento que se apoderaba de el hacia ya tiempo pero que lograba controlar pero estos últimos días se le había escapado de las manos completamente, Jasper freno su de libre de árboles, todo estaba tan nítido, el cielo, las estrellas, el campo a la lejanía a causa de la luz de la luna, era algo hermoso, siempre que experimentaba algo nuevo le gustaba "examinar" tal situación pero en este momento era diferente, ahora se había decidido a averiguar que le carrera en 1 segundo con una fuerza increíble en un campo sucedía así que se sentó sobre el frío pasto en medio de quien sabe donde, miro la luna y decidió hacerse a si mismo la pregunta e ir directo al grano: ¿Qué me sucede con Bella? Y comenzó a reflexionar su respuesta en voz alta:

-Vamos Jasper, no es difícil ¿o si?, lo que sientes por esa chica es, es…aprecio, no, el aprecio no es así, uno aprecia al vecino, al gato, pero esto es algo a otro nivel, es raro, un sentimiento que… se que es, y no puedo recordar pero sin embargo tan familiar, como un sueño recordado a medias.

De un segundo a otro el viento cobro fuerza y agito los cabellos de Jasper, su cara se torno en un gesto que… no se puede describir, una mezcla entre "claaro" y "hay no", como la cara de un niño que descubre algo pero que sabe que ese descubrimiento lo mete en GRAVES problemas, Jasper ya sabia que sucedía y no era bueno.

-Yo… Bella… ¿a-amor?...¡Naaaa! Que tontería, eso es… ¡ridículo!, ridículo e imposible porque ella y yo somos… tan diferentes.

En ese momento una estrella fugas surcó el cielo y vinieron a la mente de Jasper todos los recuerdos que tenia de Bella, imágenes, recordó que adoraba como la nariz de Bella se arrugaba al reír, o lo brillosos ojos que tenia, que se tronaban mil veces mas brillosos cuando algo le daba curiosidad, recordó su cabello, algo así como una mortal combinación entre chocolate y seda que al el lo dejaba en estado cata tónico, su voz que siempre tenia un levísimo tono de despreocupación que el adoraba oír, recordó… sus labios, que se tornaban rosados como algodón de azúcar cuando se reía (la combinación de los rozagantes labios de Bella y la nariz arrugada siempre hacia que le flaquearan las piernas), se dio cuenta de que a veces solo con mirarla se reía, de felicidad, como un niño al que le dan un regalo, un hermoso, hermoso regalo.

Se sentía malvado, no era correcto que estuviera pensando de es manera de la novia de su hermano, pero le era invitable no pensar así de aquel ser maravilloso, parecia que ayer se hubieran conocido, la primera vez que vio esos caramelosos ojos mirando hacia la mesa, ese fue el dia maldito, el día maldito en el que fue embrujado por ella, ese fue el dia en que sello su corazón, le cerro el paso a cualquier otro amor dirigido hacia cualquier otra persona.

-Lo siento…Alice

Eso era todo lo que podía decir, el sabia que eso no remediaba absolutamente nada, el sabia que se había comportado como un maldito a pesar de el amor incondicional que Alice le había dado pero ya no había vuelta atrás, era demasiado tarde porque algo había cambiado en el, ya no era el mismo y a pesar de las cientos de veces que intento cambiar a lo largo de las décadas, esta vez había sido de golpe, con la sola intromisión de Bella su mundo dio un giro de 180º grados.

-Rayos…

Palabras de arrepentimiento que se escapaban de sus labios, el lo sabia… sabia que había metido la pata porque ella… ella jamás seria suya… ella le pertenecía a su hermano.

Su corazón le dolía, a pesar de que este no latía el sentía que se volvía mas pesado, como una carga, tenia que dejar de pensar en Alice porque la quería mucho como para hacerle mas daño del que ya le había causado, debía alejarse de Edward porque ya no tenia el valor de mirarlo a la cara y sobre todo tenia que olvidar a Bella, porque era una amor imposible y no correspondido (según el) y no podría hacerle algo así a su hermano.

-Bella…

El nombre de Bella sonaba en el frío como las chispas de un ardiente fogón que alejaba el frío, después de pronunciar el nombre de su amada Jasper tomo la decisión mas cruda de su vida… tenia que irse, tenia que alejarse de los seres que amaba por su bien, tenia que dejarlos a todos pero principalmente, tenia que dejar que Bella viviera feliz al lado de Edward, debía dejar que ellos vivieran su "Felices para siempre" en el cual su nombre no estaba incluido, ¿Dónde iría? Adonde sus pies llegaran ¿Qué buscaba? Dejar de amar a… dejar de amarla a ella, era una decisión difícil, dolorosa y triste pero tenía que hacerse y como despedida de su antigua vida susurro sus últimas palabras en aquellas tierras:

-Lo prometo Bella…yo…te…amo

Sintió que iba a estallar y quería llorar, pero como el hombre valiente que siempre fue, Jasper alzo el rostro e hincho el pecho, no había vuelta atrás, revivió mentalmente una imagen de su familia, los Cullen, esas personas que le habían dado el afecto y la seguridad que necesitaba y a Alice, su dulce y tierna Alice, su mejor amiga pero no que no era su chica pesar de su relación y pensó: _"Gracias"._

Sus músculos se tensaron y enderezo su postura decididamente y echo un vistazo al lugar antes de que sus pies despegasen de la tierra a la velocidad de una rayo, corrió, con mas fuerza que antes, sintió ganas de volver pero se abofeteaba mentalmente cuando este pensamiento acudía a su mente, no paro nunca y corrió en dirección a cualquier parte que lo alejara de ahí, cuando ya sabia que estaba lejos de su hogar pasadas algunas horas de su partida el seguía en un bosque, se topo con un enorme acantilado que daba hacia el mar, el se acerco y miro como las olas golpeaban con furia los riscos, el acantilado era mas o menos de unos 20 o 30 metros de altura, en el cielo, en las nubes se produjo una pequeña abertura por la que un enorme rayo de luz solar penetro haciendo que la piel de Jasper reluciese cuan diamante, el brillaba como si hubiese bajado del cielo, la salada brisa marina acariciando su rostro lo hizo ser fuerte, le dio valor para seguir y calmo su mente, que ahora estaba llena de una sola cosa.

Bella

Su imagen viviría en el como un tatuaje y el la amaba, eso era lo que mas fuerza le daba, el saber que su hermano le daría a Bella todo lo que necesitase como amor y otras cosas, a pesar de que Jasper siempre consideraba que Edward muchas veces tomaba decisiones estúpidas y era muy celoso a sus ojos, pero no era Edward lo que importaba, era Bella y su felicidad, el la amaba y eso era lo que lo mantendría vivo para siempre, lo que lo impulsaba, cerro los ojos y recordó su voz pronunciando su nombre, riéndose y luego miro el mar, luego de un rato se puso en marcha porque a cada paso que se alejaba su amor en encarcelado en el decidido corazón de Jasper se hacia mas fuerte y le gritaba: _"¡Vuelve, Vuelve e inténtalo"_. Pero el no lo haría porque así era el amor de un hombre que ha vivido toda su vida sin pertenecerle a nadie y ahora, estaba atado a una mujer tan simple pero hermosa por lo mismo, por no pedirle mas a este loco enamorado de lo que ella ya tenia sin saberlo.

* * *

Waw, por fin llegué al fin de este capitulo, tuve que estrujar mi cerebro para que saliera este cap cortito, espero que les aya gustado este capitulo porque aun queda mucho por destramar entre Jasper y Bella, me demorare… ¡pero la terminare así sea lo ultimo que haga! (espero que no) y bueno dejen, REVIEWWWWSSSS porque para una gran historia se necesita la opinión del publico y bueno… un abrazo a todos y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. (:


End file.
